The Great Wario's Comeback
by TheYoshster
Summary: A One-Shot Mario Strikers Charged fic. Wario and Daisy compete for the Strikers Cup and Wario and his team only have 30 seconds to catch up. Can Wario win the game?


**Here is a One-Shot about Mario Strikers Charged for you while the 2nd**** episode of The Adventures of The Koopa Bros is being produced, but unfortunately I'm already stuck... Wario and his team have been giving it their all to win the Strikers Cup, but with 30 seconds left Daisy comes back from a 7-9 lead. Wario and his team have to act fast if they're gonna win.**

**The Great Wario's Come Back.**

Wario stood in front of his team, outraged at how they let Daisy catch up. The score was now 7 to 9, and they had 30 seconds left in the game. Wario called for a time out. Daisy was becoming a real pest to Wario and almost everything they tried ended up in failure, even a Hammer Throw. He set his 4 team mates on the bench consisting of a Hammer Bro, a Koopa Troopa, a Yellow Birdo, and Kritter. He began to make a speech "What is wrong with you guys! Daisy is 2 goals ahead and we only got 30 seconds left!"

The Hammer Bro got up and said in an angered voice "Hey! It's not our fault Wario! We're the ones busting our asses to get a goal in!"

Wario snapped back "Oh! Like you've been trying REAL hard! If you were trying you'd get closer to the goal before you do the Hammer Throw!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Daisy and that stupid Hammer Bro jerk won't even let me get close enough! Last time I tried that, Daisy slide tackled me right into the crotch!"

The Koopa started to giggle to himself "Hehehehehe! That was funny!"

Wario turned his attention to the Koopa on his team and said "You think it's funny huh! I wouldn't be laughing! You're the fastest one on the team yet you can't even keep up with Daisy!"

"It's not my fault Daisy's too fast for me!" The Koopa pouted..

The Hammer Bro threw in "She's too fast for all of us dude!"

Wario glared over at Daisy who was now dancing, throwing her hands in the air, and blowing kisses to the crowd as her upbeat progressive rock theme played on the speakers. He snarled "Grrrrr! Look at her! She's hogging all the crowd to herself! Now do you want her to continue!"

Wario's entire team replied "NO!"

Birdo asked "But how the hell do we defeat an opponent as annoying as Daisy!"

Wario snickered "Heh heh heh heh! There's only one way and I like to call it…Operation GAS MASK!!! WAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wario and his team returned to the center of the field and a voice announced "And Wario and his team make their way back to the field. I wonder what plan Wario has if he wishes to claim the Strikers Cup."

Wario glared at Daisy and slit his finger across his neck laughing "Heh heh heh heh!!!"

Daisy ignored Wario and she said "Can we just finish this game already! I have a championship to win!"

The whistle blew and Wario had posession of the ball. He called out to his team mates "THINK FAST!!!" He charged the ball up quickly and passed it to Birdo.

Birdo caught the ball in her snout and called out "HAMMER BRO!" She blasted the ball towards Hammer Bro who was more than ready for the ball.

Hammer Bro caught the ball and held onto it for a little bit. He noticed Daisy coming for him and he said to himself "Oh no you don't!" He pulled out a giant hammer and swung it down on the ground, keeping possession of the ball at the same time.

The hammer struck Daisy and it got her stuck in the ground. She groaned "Ohhhhhh…My head!"

Hammer Bro lob passed it to Koopa who jumped in the air yelling "I GOT IT!!!" He kicked the ball towards the goal, but Kritter blocked it and sent it flying towards the left hand corner of Daisy's side of the field.

Wario stepped in and with about 20 seconds left he caught the ball, and charged it up till it gave off a white glow. A Dry Bones from Daisy's team was headed for Wario and he tried to slide tackle Wario. Wario jumped into the air and shouted "BUTT SMASH!!!" He ground pounded onto Dry Bones and made direct contact. Wario then chucked the ball straight into the goal and Kritter dived for the ball, but Wario's raw power was more than Kritter could deal with and the ball swung into the net. Wario ran towards the center and as the camera came from behind him all people got watching the game at home was a slow motion clip with Wario's ass right in the camera. As the camera turned to Wario he laughed "WAH HA HA HA HA!!! WAAAARIOOO!!!" His random polka theme could be heard in the background as it played a slower variation of his intro theme.

The announcer shouted "GOAL! WARIO!!!" The score was now 8 to 9 and Wario only had 15 seconds to catch up.

The crowd was in an uproar as they chanted. "WARI-WARI-WARIO!!! WARIOOO WARIO!!! WARI-WARI-WARIO!!! WARIOOO! WARIO!!!"

Daisy had the ball for now, but Wario ordered Koopa to retrieve it. Koopa cornered Daisy and slide tackled into her to retrieve the ball. Daisy growled "Not this time!" She quickly passed the ball to her teal colored Birdo, with 10 seconds left.

The teal colored Birdo called out "Uh huh! Victory shall be ours!"

Birdo said "Not on my watch sistah" The Birdo on Wario's team tackled Daisy's Birdo right into the electric fence and passed the retrieved ball to Wario calling out "WARIO NOW!!!"

Wario caught the ball, running past Daisy he began to leave behind a trail of his toxic gas as he said "Pull my finger!"

Daisy groaned "AUGH! WARIO!!!"

Wario laughed "HAHA!!!" He charged the ball up and as the ball turned white, it rose into the sky.

Koopa shouted "WARIO! LOOK OUT!" He watched as Dry Bones came for Wario and tried to slide tackle his way through the toxic gas and into Wario.

"HUH!?" Wario gasped.

Koopa ran for his life and tackled Dry Bones away, giving Wario the time he needed to start the Mega Strike. Unfortunatly for Koopa he tackled Dry Bones into the toxic gas along with himself. He groaned in disgust "Auuuuugh….This better…work Wario!"

Wario chuckled to himself "Heh heh heh heh!" rose into the sky and his body started to inflate. He laughed "WAH HA HA HA HA!!!" He sucked in the ball and he exploded in a fiery explosion, sending 6 soccer balls flying at the goal at high flying speeds. Wario fell back to the field and watched as his brilliant plan went into action.

Kritter was prepared to guard the 6 incoming balls. He lept to the right for the first, but missed. The second one was blocked as Kritter jumped up high, but one made it into the upper right hand corner. Kritter blocked the 4th one, and managed to block the 5th one, but the last ball knocked him into the goal. The whistle blew and the announcer shouted out "WARIO WINS! WARIO WINS!!!!"

Wario's polka theme played in it's original way and Wario ran straight up the field with his team mates shouting "WAAAARIO!!! YEAH!! HAHA!!" He dove into the ground for a belly slide and got up quickly and started throwing his hands in the air and pointing to himself saying "Oh Yeah! Who rules! WARIO!!! WAH HAHAHAHA!!!"

Daisy on the other hand was now PISSED!!! She growled, approaching her team mates "ARGH! ARRRRGH!! HMPH! GRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Daisy's Hammer Bro backed off as Daisy stampped her foot on the ground. Hammer Bro started shake as he clutched onto Dry Bones, whimpering "D-D-Don't h-hurt us!!!"

Dry Bones cried out "WE TRIED DAISY!!!"

Daisy charged into her team mates and Daisy's Fury had begun as she tackled her two team mates while Birdo just walked away watching as Daisy beat up the frightened Hammer Bro and Dry Bones.

In the center of the field Wario was presented with the Strikers Cup. "And the Strikers Cup goes to…WARIO!!!" Birdo and Kritter waved to the crowd, Hammer Bro and Koopa tossed their captain, as a fast paced mix of Wario's theme played. Wario shouted "YA HA!!" He was thrown in the air again and he shouted "OH HO!!!" Only this time his team mates failed to catch him and they were crushed by Wario's weight. Wario gasped "WAH!? KEEP THROWING ME!!!" He slammed his fist onto Hammer Bro's shell and punched Koopa in the face to get them to start tossing him in the air again.

Hammer Bro groaned "Uhhhhh…Could you get off us first!"

Koopa groaned as well "Yeah dude! You're crushing me!!! Guuuuuh…"

Wario got up and laughed "WAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"He got on a yellow foam finger with his trademark W emblem and raised his hand in the air laughing "HAHAHAHA WARIO DA' WINNER!!!"

**The End!**

***hint* *hint* This isn't the only time you'll see Wario in a story of mine! WAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**


End file.
